


Surprise Santa

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I just move my belly full of jell’o around for nothing?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly good at writing humor. But this is really little glimpse of how I think the Avengers could spend Christmas together (: Merry Christmas everybody!  
> 
> 
> Thundershield Holidays Week
> 
> \- Day 7 -
> 
> Surprise Santa

“Come on, Bruce, someone’s gotta do it.”

“Why does it have to be me, though? Could be anyone of you,” Bruce protested, not liking how every single one of his team mates—save for Thor, since this was a surprise for him—was ganging up on him. Tony sat down next to him, a sweet smile on his face. That smile could only mean trouble to Bruce.

“I’m a scientist,” Tony supplied, that God awful smirk spread across his face.

“So am I!”

“Look at your scruffy little beard,” Tony said, ignoring his retort, the back of his hand stroking Bruce’s cheek. “Who else but you could pull off Santa?”

“No, Tony, no,” Bruce slid away from Tony’s touch. Too many times had he been coerced into doing stuff because of Tony seducing him into it.

“Please, Bruce. I can’t do it, Thor will get suspicious if I’m not there with him,” Steve explained, offering a smile in exchange with Bruce’s glare.

“I can’t, obviously,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes at this whole thing, arms folded across her chest. “And even if I could, I wouldn’t.”

“Too short, jaw’s too sharp,” Clint said, looking far too amused to Bruce’s liking. How long had they been plotting behind his back? He felt Tony’s mouth on his neck out of the blue, and soon hands were slipping underneath his shirt.

“I’ll do so many dirty things to Santa afterwards,” Tony whispered in his ear, sending chills down Bruce’s back. Damn Tony for making that sound actually exciting.

“I hate all of you,” Bruce groaned, giving in to everyone’s request.

——————————

“People actually enjoy snow?” Thor asked Steve as they walked side by side to Tony’s place, intrigued by the thought. It was snowing abundantly tonight, the weather reminding Thor of his visits to Jötunheim. He’d always ever associated snow with that realm, not giving a second thought to snow itself. But he’d seen young humans playing in it, even making snowmen out of it. It was fascinating.

“Yes,” Steve said, taking Thor’s arm in his, leaning closer to him as they approached the main entrance to the manor. Tony himself welcomed them into the house, and Thor couldn’t help himself from hugging every one of his friends to greet them. Too happy to be surrounded with his friends—and his Steve—and served a good meal at the party, Thor didn’t notice Bruce’s absence until midnight, as they were all sitting by the fireplace, enjoying each other’s company.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!”

Thor turned his attention to the sound of the new voice that interrupted their conversation from their seats on the lounges. A man appeared in the doorway of the living room, a prominent belly showing under red and white clothes. The man wore a hat of the same colors, and had a long white beard. It took Thor a second to recognize the man.

“Bruce! My friend,” Thor sat up and walked up to Bruce to embrace him into a hug, amused by the latter’s costume. “Why are you dressed in such a strange attire?”

The man’s smile faded from his face, a scowl replacing it instead, and he turned to the others behind Thor.

“Did I just move my belly full of jell’o around for nothing?!”

Thor didn’t understand the sudden barks of laughter coming from their friends, but joined in nonetheless, draping an arm around Bruce’s shoulders and leading him to take a seat with the others.

“Bruce is dressed as Santa Claus,” Steve explained to him as he sat back down, and it finally made sense to Thor. The clothes did seem familiar, and he recalls now the few ads he saw recently.

“Oh,” Thor turned to take another look at Bruce, who was currently pouting and drinking down his second flute of champagne. “Huh, so that is really what he looks like?

“Yep,” Steve smiled wide at him, before leaning in for a kiss that Thor returned all too gladly. “You weren’t supposed to recognize Bruce, though.”

Thor just shrugged, not really knowing what to say, offering a simple “Sorry?”

“It’s okay, we just wanted to surprise you,” Steve said, his thumb stroking Thor’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Thor.”

“Thank you,” Thor replied, returning Steve’s smile. He looked at Bruce, feeling the need to comfort his friend, who seemed put out at the moment. “Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

Thor counted Bruce’s smile as a success.


End file.
